The Idea
by Transformette
Summary: Hi, my name is Dinah, and after classified iridium spine-brain-surgery I have found myself in possession of some secret infromation about what seems to be autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. No idea what all this means, but I know one: I'm in for one awesome ride! Nerdy girl crash-lands into the world of gigantic robots, definitely not made by Microsoft. :3
1. Chapter 1

**This is my... 4th fanfiction, and it was just an idea that struck me suddenly, and a story started growing around it. So, peoples, enjoy, and review! I have no idea where this is going to go... seriously, none. Introducing one OC:**

_Hi, m'name's Delilah, but everybody calls me Dinah. I had a new passport with a US identity made two weeks ago and it had 'Dinah' in it, too. Anyway, I'm sixteen, and I guess it's nice to meet you. I'm a regular teen, with mahogany brown-red curly hair and dark eyes, and black nerdy glasses. Yup, pretty nerdy. Good girl. But, as you know, stuff tends to happen to girls like me all the time. _

_So it all started when I was walking from the doctor's, with my mother, because of this thing - I was born with a genetic issue, that is, my spine isn't strong enough to hold my body weight. I was meant to die at the age of twelve, but they implanted a second, thread-like spine on mine. It was made of the hardest metal we know, iridium. It's a goverment secret. It was experimental treatment, and that's the only reason I got it - iridium can't be found on Earth in natural form, only the chunks that fell from space. It basically makes it worth more than diamonds. And I guess you could say, I'm part-machine. _

So anyway, I was walking from the doctor's, when I saw this white car with green-and-red accents on the front and sides. And just then, a name simply popped into my mind, just like that, so suddenly I said it out loud.

_'_Wheeljack?', I asked, and covered my lips, surprised.

'What's the matter?', asked my mother, worried. I shook my head.

'Uh, nothing... nothing... I just, remembered something. Uh. Let's go home, shall we?', I smiled and we got into our own black Renault. Mom stepped on the gas, delicate as always (Jesus, she'll get us both killed one day) and we speeded off in the direction of home. Making sure she was talking about something important enough for her to forget me, I looked over my shoulder and, to my surprise, saw the white and red car not far behind. _Jesus, I'm being followed. Because I randomly said 'Wheeljack'? REALLY?!_

We arrived at home, and mom drove the car into the underground garage. The car _followed. __Oh not in my life! There is no way that car belongs here! AS in, NO WAY! I've lived here since the age of two, and like hell, this car is freaking possessed. _I started breathing fast, for a 16-year-old, and leaned over to my mom.

'Hey, mummy, uh, do you recognize that car?', I asked, forcing my voice normal. For God's sake, it's just a pretty good-looking sports car.

'Dinah, I'm driving'. she said in a tired voice, 'how many times do I have to tell you..'

'... no talking when driving, I know, I know! But mom, goddammit, that car has been following us since we left the doctor's!'

'I told you, Dinah, you are not allowed language like that. I'm trying to bring you up to be a lady'

I leaned back in my chair, clenching my teeth, and my mind filling with _far _nastier language than what I'd just said. Geez, if my mum knew what words I use every day... I breathed out. Okay, fine. It's just a good-looking sports car. We got out of our Renault and I pulled my black leather bag onto my shoulder with a sigh. It's not like I look like a lady anyway. Long dark jeans, cos I can't stand skirts, and a tight top under a huge, man's baggy black hoodie with a bat-symbol on the front. I also had my two empty dog tags hanging from my neck - in respect for the anonymous fallen fighters. I think about stuff. And, I despise strong make-up, so it's just mascara. But still, with that look, I was definitely NOT lady-like.

We walked through the heavy metal door and back to the apartment, where I hit my forehead, noticing that everything was blurred.

'Dammit!', I cried, ignoring my mother's glare, 'my glasses!'

I had left them there on purpose. Mom passed me the keys with a sigh, I tucked them in my back pocket.

'How do you want to have a future if you keep forgetting stuff?', sighed my mum, disappearing in the kitchen. I looked after her for a second and stormed back into the lift and into the garage, where I trotted to our black Renault. I looked around cautiously, one fist clenched in alert. I opened the car door and grabbed my black-framed glasses, but before I could put them on, I heard a noise.

Everything was blurred, but I could make out a white-green-redish shape, and figured it to be the pretty good-looking sports car. I gasped, waiting for someone to get out, but then, I realized it started getting bigger and bigger, and two shining blue dots appeared. My eyebrows drew close together, I forgot the glasses completely.

'How do you know my name?', asked a smooth, pleasant voice. Or at least so was the voice itself - the tone was demanding, 'don't move your hand!'

I was trying to put my glasses on, but froze.

'I can't see without them, and you sure as hell aren't a car, buddy', I said, shaking my head, 'can I please see you now?'

'Uh, whatever', the two shining blue points turned upwards, and I pushed the black nerdy frames up my nose.

Then, I gasped in shock and took a step backwards, flattening myself against my black Renault. Before me stood a huge robot, bending his back under the low ceiling. The two shining blue points had been his eyes... or, should I say, optics? I swallowed hard. His chest was white on the top, then had a few coloured elements, just like the car, that was green and red. And a strange symbol or a styled head. The rest of him was grey and white, the plates of his armor scratched and scarred, if one could say that. On his back I saw two huge swords, black, which I recognized to be katanas. For a second I wondered where he put them when he was a car, but quickly got back to the subject. His blue optics were staring straight at me.

'Uh... hi?', I smiled unsurely. He looked taken aback.

'Aren't you... you know, scared out of your skin?'

'Well, if you wanted to filet me with those katanas, you would've done it, and wow, you are totally advanced robotics over here! Coolness! Can you think by yourself or do you just copy? Who made you? Please tell me it was Microsoft, cos Apple already owns the world... Oh my God sorry!', I rasied both hands and hit my forehead, 'sorry. Geek', I shrugged, looking down.

He also shrugged his surprise away, and leaned over me.

'How do you know my name?', he asked, slowly and carefully.

'I don't know', I replied, calming myself, 'I swear. The moment I saw you, the word just jumped into my head, I didn't even know it was a name', I took the same serious, cold tone he did, 'Wheeljack, right?'

'You will be coming with me', he said, and before my eyes he... transformed into the same white car that had followed me from the doctor's. I opened my mouth.

'Nice', I said, absent-mindedly, 'okay, okay, okay. Listen... Wheeljack. I need to run upstairs now, tell my mom I'm going out, and I'll be right back. If I'm not in ten minutes, you're free to _pull _me outta there, just give me ten minutes, okay?'

_This is so totally big, ohmiGod. _

'Fine. Hey, I didn't catch your name', said the car, and I stopped for a second.

'Uh, my name's Dinah Lake', I cried over my shoulder and ran up. After five minutes of saying 'no, I don't want an apple', I grabbed my leather bag and that stupid apple and stormed out again, getting tothe garage just in time. I was panting. The car opened a door, and she hopped in. She had never been naughty and she had never gotten into random cars. But hell, this was a _talking _car!

**Okay, so tell me what you think! Trying out a new idea, my first 1st person fanfic, so tell me how I'm doing! No h8, remember, but constructive criticism welcomed! This is really just an introduction, and I make it up as I go. **

**You know what to do - review! **

**Transformette, rolling out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Kk, nothing to do, so I'll just keep writing. **

Yeah, I'm in a car with... well, the car I'm in appears to have a voice and mind of his own, also completely unrelated to Microsoft. Well, if he says so. His name's Wheeljack, and he really doesn't like the dusty roads of Jasper, Nevada. Me neither. It's really annoying.

But that's not really the point. So he says he can't tell me anything until I'd seen their leader. By the fact he said 'our', I judge it's a small team of robots like him. I feel like asking questions, but I have no idea where to start, so I just keep quiet. Well, on important topics.

'I need to be home by ten, remember? How far is this, anyway?', I groaned, sliding down the seat next to the driver's. I couldn't sit _there _– I mean, he was driving!

'Human customs', he snorted and I almost saw him roll those blue optics of his.

'No, those aren't _human _customs. They are my mother's customs', I whined and crossed my arms, 'I'm sixteen, for God's sake!'

'You're just a kid', he chuckled, 'your mom's right'

'Who are you, my _dad_? You're a car, stay the hell out of human affairs!', I was getting pretty annoyed by the long drive, and his lack of information. He sighed.

'I guess you're right. But the other kids at base have to be home by ten as well', he said, and I heard a noise like he had bitten his tongue, even though he didn't have one. But it was too late, I had gotten info and I was going to dig into it.

'So other humans know about you, yes?', I asked, crossing my arms with a smile.

'Kinda', he said, a frown in his voice, 'okay, we're here'

I glued my hands and face to the window, looking outside. I didn't even notice when my jaw dropped, staring at the huge hall we were in now, and on the floor I saw the same symbol Wheeljack carried on his chest. There were many human-sized platforms and handrails, which confirmed that there were other humans in the 'base'. I looked up, onto a platform, and saw two 16s, a guy and a girl, and a small boy who'd I judge to be like, two, but was obviously twelve. They were sitting on a sofa, watching tv, and didn't notice me inside the white car. Then, Wheeljack opened a door and I jumped out, clutching my bag and straightening my black-framed nerdy glasses nervously.

I looked up at him, as he had transformed, and I saw that he was far taller than he seemed in the garage. But then, in a confined space, he was bent down. He glanced around, I saw three giant robots, and the children also noticed me and ran down the stairs. A relatively shorter, orange robot opened his mouth, but Wheeljack raised a digit to his lips in a shushing gesture.

'You think you know who they are?', he then said, glancing at me. I nodded, and he looked around, 'guys, watch this'

I focused, and names started popping into my brain as I started at the three robots intently. I raised a hand, pointing at the orange one, who I guessed to be the medic, because he had a heartbeat line on his armor, 'that's... Ratchet'

The orange robot's optic rims drew together.

'Wheeljack, what is all this?'

'Doc, I swear', he put a hand on his chest, 'I told the girl nothing'

I looked at the second robot. _Bumblebee, _said an inner voice. Yes, he looked like a bumblebee pretty much, with yellow paint and blue glass wings on his back.

'Uh... Bumblebee?', I smiled at him. He was smaller than the others, and looked three times as cute, with those large, round blue optics. He nodded and clapped, beeping happily. Then, I turned to the last one – a green, enormous, bulky robot... _bulky. _Bulkhead. I repeated it out loud and he looked at me, surprised.

'And who are you?', asked a girl of 16, walking up to me with her Asian eyes even narrower than usual. She pointed a finger at me, but the boy behind her caught my attention. He was quite tall, with pitch black hair styled in a forelock and light blue eyes that looked at me curiously. The last boy, the little one, straightened his red glasses on his nose. Geek buddy, I thought immediately, judging by the way he was dressed and the laptop under his arm.

'Kids', said Wheeljack, kneeling down to face us, 'this is Dinah'

'Hi, welcome', smiled the boy, 'so we have to introduce ourselves or you know our names too?', he put a hand forward. _Oh, he's really cute, _I thought, speechless for a second. Then I blushed and also smiled, biting my lip.

'No, sorry, nothing', I knocked on my temple like it was a door.

'I'm Jack, this is Miko and Raf. So you bumped into Wheeljack, yeah?'

'She knew my name just like, that', he snapped his digits and crossed his servos, 'so I'm pretty curious... can anyone tell me anything about this girl?'

I crossed my arms and kicked his foot, irritated. He rolled his optics and glanced down at me.

'Name's _Dinah. D – I – N – A – H'_, I said.

'Yeah, about Dinah', he corrected himself.

Just then, powerful steps shook the floor and the largest robot I've ever seen entered the hall. He had a majestic aura about him, and I immediately knew he was the leader. He had a red-and-blue paintjob, and two black screens on his chest that were probably windows when he transformed. _Geez, he's gotta be like, a semi-truck, to put all that metal muscle somewhere, _ I thought.

'Optimus Prime, also known as Orion Pax', I blurted out before I could stop myself. Wheeljack glanced at me, surprised.

'What?'

'Orion Pax. That was your name before, wasn't it?', I asked the tall robot, as he got down on one knee to level our faces. I saw his gigantic blue optics filled with curiosity and surprise, also, something that made me think he didn't trust me yet.

'Okay, I didn't know that', Wheeljack raised both hands innocently, 'see, Dinah's really very weird'

I glared at him.

'I'm not a giant robot who transforms into a talking car... or the other way around', I wondered for a second, then focused again, turning to Optimus Prime, 'uh... so yah, these names, they appear in my mind, and I accidentally said Wheeljack's, and he took me here', I said on one breath.

He put a hand forward, and I glanced at him, then stepped onto it, and leaned on one knee to keep my balance when he lifted me up.

'Your name's Dinah, isn't it?', he asked.

'Yeah', I nodded a little sheepishly. I was, after all, like thirty feet above the ground. But as soon as he spoke again, the fear was gone. That voice had something in it, something that made you feel safe, that made you trust the Prime with your life. He explained to me how they got to Earth and introduced me to a female Autobot (as I learned they were called) who I immediately recognized to be Arcee. He told me about Cybertron, their home, and the war, and the ones called Deceptions. Ratchet showed me a few images, and somehow, the names appeared in my head. I didn't know how it was possible – but something told me it might be connected to my spine surgery.

_This has gotta be the weirdest day in my life. _

**Yeah, so, this is it. Still only warming up, and feeling the ground beneath my feet, you know? Well ;3**

**lemme know what you think, anything to change, add, alter or replace. Suggestions. HELP ME!**

**press the lil review button, it means the galaxy to me. **

**Thank you! Transformette, over and out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alex, thank you for the lovely review. Here goes!**

I was sitting on the beige sofa with the three other kids, something random going through the tv.

'So I was like, 'no, just me'', said Raf, telling me about the day they met the Autobots.

'Yeah, for some reason, this little freak can understand Bee's beeping!', laughed Jack, messing the boy's brown hair.

'Well, I can't do that much...', I sighed, but I felt a lightbulb appear over my head. I stood up and walked to the handrail, leaning over it, 'Bee?'

The yellow scout walked up, tilting his head curiously. I gave him my prettiest smile.

'Uh... do you think you could maybe try beeping the morse code?', I asked, a little shyly, playing with my fingers.

=um... I guess so=, he beeped, and I understood him perfectly. In turn, Raf trotted up, confused.

'Bee?', he asked, leaning over. The Autobot beeped something in his own way, and the boy nodded, 'oh. Well, then I better go learn the morse code, yeah?', he smiled at me. _It's funny, how fast they accepted me. I mean, this afternoon I was at the doctor's, worrying about my first day at my new school. _

_'_Wow guys, it's so cool, if Bee decided to use morse to talk, you two will have a top secret language!', I said, clapping like a little girl.

=oh, awesome=, beeped Bee.

I smiled, but then, saw the hour on my phone. I looked at the other humans in the base.

'Home time', I said, showing them the screen. Jack got up, and looked at Miko.

'Tokyo, you coming?'

'Nah, screw it', she shrugged, 'I'll go for a drive with Bulk'

The huge Wrecker transformed, but just before that, I noticed he winked at me. Then, the Japanese girl ran down the staris and jumped inside, speeding out the base, showing some horsepower. I glanced at Jack, looking for an explanation.

'He'll take her home, don't worry', laughed the boy, seeing my expression. I nodded.

'That's good', I nodded.

'Who's taking Dinah home?', asked Jack, directing the question at the entire base. Wheeljack raised both servos.

'Sorry, the Jackhammer needs fixing again', he said, shrugging.

'I can take you both', volounteered Arcee with a sigh, 'agh, my back's killing me anyway'

'Thanks, Cee', smiled Jack and we went down together.

* * *

I hopped off, and took a few steps towards my building in the centre.

'So ya, I heard you'll be going to a new school, right?', asked the boy, rubbing his neck.

'Uh-uh', I nodded, playing with my leather bag.

'Will that be Memorial High School, by any chance?'

'That's the one'

'Then Cee, why don't we pick her up?'

'That's okay with me', replied the bike. I smiled thankfully.

'Wow, that's very nice of you. I'll see you tomorrow, then', I waved them goodbye and ran through the gate and into my building, hoping to make it home before kill-time. I did, but my mom asked where I'd been. I just muttered something about town, and how I met this guy by Memorial. Then I just vanished in my room, as always, and packed for school. Goddammit I hate school.

Yeah, it's not true, that all nerds love learning. I learn because I have a smart part of my brain which tells me what I am supposed to do, but even that part doesn't like new information. I learnt the morse code cos I was _bored_.

Ugh, cos my life is so boring. And the Autobots were the most interesting thing to happen to me I can remember. That's why I couldn't wait to be at their base again to study their history closer. If there was something I could leart that I found interesting, it was alien civilazations and robotics. Yes, I wanted to learn as much as I could, and I was also confused by what was in my spine that gave me that information. What did they put in me four years ago that only activated itself when I bumped into Wheeljack?

* * *

I arrived at school at eight the next day, and, clinging desperately to my black boombox rucksack, I joined Jack in class. Most of my lessons were with him and I even met Miko in some, so I didn't feel so terrible. I'd never changed school or country before, and I was afraid that my British accent would trigger a whole lot of unnsecessary questions. In Physics, I was called forward to be introduced, and I felt uneasy about the guy called Vince looking where he shouldn't.

'Everybody, this is Dinah Lake', said the middle-aged, but already grey-haired gentleman. I fought the compulsion to show Vince my middle finger. Not lady-like, I corrected myself, and straightened up.

'Hi', I smiled in the most open and pretty way I could, and I saw a few people smile back at me. But there also where whispers, which I ignored. I took the free seat next to a red-haired girl, her hair a little lighter than mine, with green eyes. She greeted me with a smile.

'Dinah', I said, and, surprising her a little, shook her hand - but that was what I was taught. She laughed.

'I'm Sierra', she replied, 'welcome to Memorial High'

'Thanks', I nodded and pulled a notebook out, pushing my glasses up my nose. I wasn't very interested in the topic, I had done this already. I saw Sierra looking at me, and I turned to her. She leaned over, her voice a whisper.

'I saw you arrive with Jack, on that awesome bike', she said. I looked back at the page before me, and started making notes of what the teacher was saying out of habit.

'Oh, yah', I murmed, hardly using my lips, 'nice guy'

'You know him?'

'Not really, no. I met him yesterday'

'Well, then he likes you a lot'

'No way', I shook my head, smiling, 'actually, I'd say he likes _you_', this was true, from what came up when we babbled last night. Sierra's name did come up a few times, and Jack seemed to follow her every move with his eyes. The girl blushed, looking away.

'You think so?'

'I think so', I replied and breathed out, focusing on my notes again.

School passed like a snail on a racecourse, and when the torture was over, I stormed out of the building happily. _Yes, _I thought, _freedom! _Then, I saw Vince, by his car, arms crossed. I had to pass him, so I did, but he stepped in my way.

'Wanna go for a ride, New Girl?', he asked. I chewed my chewing gum in a slightly more badass way, and I was good at it.

'My name's Dinah', I replied slowly, smiling at him delicately, but it wasn't a nice smile, 'and if you can't remember that, then I hope you can at least remember the VIN on that baby', I nodded at the shiny car, 'which is, I have noticed, 1PP08. See ya!', I called over my shoulder, and walked straight up to Jack, waiting on Arcee in vehicle form. I jumped on behind him, and we speeded off.

'How'd you know his car VIN?', asked Jack, surprised.

'It's printed on the back', I laughed.

* * *

While the other three humans sat down on the sofa with a pizza, I took a deep breath, did a calming ninja sign and walked up to Optimus Prime. He saw me immediately, and knelt.

'What is it, Dinah?'

'I was wondering... I know you by two names', I looked up at him, 'and Orion Pax seems to be the older. I don't quite understand'

'We can discuss this, but not necessarily here', he replied, his voice low and vibrating, 'grab your slice of pizza and let's go to my chamber'

I nodded happily and did so. Then, I followed his steps, holding the steaming slice. It was awfully hot and burnt my fingertips. The door closed behind us and he lifted me up onto a desk on which stood a collosal monitor. I saw data running through it too fast for me to see, but I made out some kind of code.

'Orion Pax is who I was before I was enrusted with the Matrix of Leadership', he explained, sitting down in a smiple chair. I sat on the desk, cross-legged.

'On Cybertron, you mean?', I asked, like a child, tilting my head.

'Yes. I used to be a data clerk, under the wing of Alpha Trion', he looked at me, for some reason also seeming curious. I took a bite out of my pizza.

'You? A clerk? I can't imagine that', I smiled at him, biting my lip a little. The very corner of his lips seemed to twitch.

'Yes'

'Well, _Pax _speaks for itself. Peace', I shrugged, 'don't you miss it sometimes?'

He looked blank, as if no one had asked him that question, and leaned back in his chair.

'I... don't know', he said finally, 'it was a different life. And Ariel...', he seemed taken back in time, his optics staring into the distance.

'Who?'

'Uh... Elita-One', he corrected himself, and shook his head, 'that was a long time ago'

'Right', I looked down, at my feet, 'well, it may surprise you, but actually... I'm by far more interested in the side of you that was once Orion Pax', I looked up at him again, 'I want to learn about Cybertron'

'It was all I did, in my time', he nodded. Although still curious as for this 'Elita-One', I knew it was best not to push Optimus Prime. I was thankful enough that he had decided to tell me something of his home. It made me feel like I was part of Team Prime, even if only a little bit.

**So I decided to bring Elita into this. Why? I don't know. I'm an Optimus x Arcee shipper anyway. But there is something cute, now that I've done my reading on the topic, about the Orion Pax and Ariel story. **

**Well, let me know what you think! Without reviews, I just can't keep going! That's just the way my brain works. **

**reviews = inspiration = chapters! **

**Thank you, and hit the review button please! It means Cybetron to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**No reviews for chap 3? :( Aw sadness... Well that happens, mostly to me. Here I go!**

'I would drive you to your home, Dilah, but they say I'm a little too... flashy', said Optimus, and I saw something like a smile on his lips. I smiled back, and got to my feet. He came up with that wonderful 'Dilah', after I told him about my real name, Delilah.

'Thank you for what you told me about Cybertron, it helps me understand all this better', I showed around, and then joined my hands.

'Wheeljack will take you, his vehicle mode is less suspicious', he decided, 'he's the one who got you here, too'

'Mhm', I nodded and jumped into his hands. He carried me to the main hall, and stood me down on the ground delicately. I stumbled a bit, and caught my balance. My head hurt from all the information, and I was feeling tired. Optimus called Wheeljack and told him about his decision, the mech welcomed it. He transformed, and opened a door for me.

'Milady?', he asked, a smile in his voice. I jumped in, and leaned out the window.

'Goodbye, Optimus!', I called, waving, and Wheeljack put the pedal to the metal. My mahogany hair flew around me, and I laughed, getting back inside. It was funny to see the wheel moving on its own, and I saw the same symbol they all carried on it. I leaned back in the chair.

'So what, I'm your guardian now?', he asked, the symbol flickered in the rhythm of his words.

'What do you mean?', my eyebrows drew together, I looked at the wheel questionably.

'Uh, like, Bulky is Miko's guardian, Arcee Jack's, and Bee Raf's', he said, and I imagined him shrug. I breathed out.

'I'm not a kid, Wheeljack, I don't need protection', I replied, crossing my arms.

'Yup, you say so cos you haven't met the 'Cons yet', he said.

'The Decepticons don't know of my existence'

'Oh, aren't we a smartass', he laughed, changing the gears to go faster, 'you sound like Optimus Prime', he added.

I raised a finger, opening my mouth, but found myself speechless. I tried again, with no effect. Wheeljack laughed.

'The 'Cons will know soon. Smile!', he said with a grin in his voice, as a speed camera we passed took a photo. I glanced at his meters, it all seemed fine. I looked at the wheel again, then out of the window. The Nevada deserts went past us, it felt like we weren't moving at all. He was a smooth operator, I smiled in my thoughts, then got back to the topic of the speed camera.

'All those pics, they go straight up to the Nemesis', he sighed, 'they know who you are'

'Crap', I bit my lip.

'The fact you're a foreigner, that helps', he noticed I was feeling down, and tried to comfort me, 'don't worry about it. _That's _why you get a guardian, see?', there was a smile in his voice again, and I smiled back.

'Yeah, okay', I nodded, 'but I'm gonna have to _buy _you first'

* * *

'Oh come on mum, I got the license anyway!', I threw my arms in the air in frustration, 'and I've really been saving up for a car for a while now!'

My mother didn't look convinced.

'What about insurance, petrol...?'

'Agh... I'm a responsible girl, you know that! I'll take care of everything!'

'Something 's very strange about you, Dinah', my mom crossed her arms, her eyebrows close. Then, she actually leaned forward and sniffed me. I took a step backwards, squealing.

'Mum, come on!', I squeaked, raising my hands.

'You smell of perfume. _Man's _perfume', she looked at me angrily. _Damn you, Wheeljack, and your custom leather!_, I yelled in my thoughts, and sighed.

'Fine. Fine. Truth is, I won a car. It's insured, everything's clean, and it's new. I drove it home' , I said, seeing my mom wasn't gonna believe me anyway. I glanced to see her reaction, and found she was unreadable.

'You drove a car without checking with me?!', she yelled, 'do you want to kill yourself?!'

'I have a license, mum!', I yelled back, 'I drive the Renault all the time, and that's okay!'

'Yes, it is, because I'm in the seat next to you!'

'Seriously, this is ridiculous', I groaned, turning on my heel. My mom hesitated, and then stopped me suddenly.

'Show me that car'

A broad smile appeared on my face, as I squeaked happily and led her down to the garage, almost jumping where I stood. I opened the metal door, and pointed to the white-red-green sports car, standing next to our good old family Renault. And pretty much crushing it with awesomeness. My mom looked impressed, and slid her hand over the paint.

'Jesus, this must be the most expensive...', she didn't finish, amazed.

'No, no, not really', I shook my head.

'Please tell me it's not custom-made', my mom looked at me, her eyes shining.

'Naaah... uh, yep?', I smiled.

'If you show me how you drive this baby, it's yours', she agreed, and I clapped in excitement. I was gonna sit in my regular seat, when I realized I needed to be in the driver's chair. I swallowed, feeling weird. I mean, it was like sitting on Wheeljack's lap!

Even so, I got in and put my hands on the wheel, feeling it. I breathed out, muttering an 'okay'. My mom sat down beside me, and the car fired up.

'You didn't do anything', my mother cocked an eyebrow. I smiled, trying to think of something to say.

'Uh... it's very modern', I said, in a questioning tone. Then, I put my feet on the pedals and drove out of the garage. I leaned back in the chair, relaxing. It was a really good sports car, 'be nice', I muttered, hardly moving my lips. I heard something like a chuckle coming from the engine, but I couldn't be sure.

After a pretty calm show, we drove my mom to some store she wanted to go to and as soon as she was out, Wheeljack put the pedal to the metal, taking a sharp turn with a perfect drift. I put my hands on the ceiling to hang on, probably scaring the scrap out of innocent passers-by. I mean, a teenage girl, her hands off the wheel, drifting on the street. From that moment I knew, the police were going to _love _me.

Wheeljack didn't seem to care. Geez, he was a kick-ass driver, while I just sat and prayed he wouldn't get us both killed. Before we got out of town, he had to stop on the traffic lights. Like there was traffic in Jasper.

Suddenly, I saw Vince's flashy car pull up to us, and the window went down.

'Hey, isn't that- - -', Wheeljack began, but I was faster.

'Vince. The guy who pulled Jack into illegal racing', I growled, also opening my window.

'Arcee may be fast, but she's not for racing', I heard him mutter, then he spoke normally, 'come on. A good girl like you doesn't get into racing, even on a normal road'

He was teasing me. And it was annoying.

'I left lady-like a long time ago', I growled, my fingers tightened on the wheel, then relaxed.

'Hey, Dinah!', called the ginger-haired boy, leaning out. I gave him a patronizing glare.

'What?', I asked, already knowing the answer.

'Nice ride. Wanna try it out?', he called, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Sierra. I waved at her, and saw her take out a phone and show thumbs up. Filming.

I saw the black road stretching out before me, the orange desert on both sides. One set of traffic lights, and the race begins.

'If you can keep up', I smiled at him sweetly, and winked, glad I happened to have silver eyeliner that made me look _dashing_. My fingers relaxed on the wheel, I breathed out.

'So you race too, huh?', he smiled back, more like grinned, actually. I breathed out, fixing my eyes on the road.

'I don't. But someone needs to kick your ass, and it'll be most humiliating if it's a girl', I called out, and the lights turned green. 'I trust you', I whispered to Wheeljack, and the car shot forward, easily keeping up with Vince.

Sierra posted the video, and started a new one, streaming live.

'Oh my God, Dinah Lake is one KICK ASS DRIVER!', she yelled, filming, as a small crowd was slowly forming. The two cars speeded on, leaving huge clouds of orange dust behind them, along with black tracks of burnt gum on the road. Dinah laughed, as Wheeljack went on top gear and jumped in front of Vince.

'Woo-hoo!', cried Dinah, throwing her head back. Wheeljack laughed, and turned around, switching to the reverse gear, now driving backwards. I winked at the angered boy, blew him a kiss and Wheeljack turned around again, showing his famous horsepower.

'Bumblebee told you that?', I asked over the sound of blowing wind. I took his silence as a yes.

'Jesus Jesus Jesus did you see that?!', shrieked Sierra, 'she was driving backwards! She was driving BACKWARDS!'

Although Vince almost caught up with us near the finish line, Wheeljack pushed himself, and we won the race! When both cars came to a halt, I saw Vince get out of his, so I did the same, smashing the door closed.

'Where'd you learn to drive like that?', he asked, both irritated and curious. I smiled.

'Secret', I said, putting a finger to my lips.

'Is your phone number a secret?', he asked. I looked sideways, thinking about the answer. I thought about this whole thing Vince had with Jack, and anger bubbled up in me, but I stayed in control. I glared at Vince, even though this race had actually been fun and my adrenaline was high.

'You know', I said finally, 'Jack Darby is my friend. I'm not a big fan of what you are like to him'

'What kind of guy sends a girl to cover his ass?', laughed the boy, spreading his arms.

'The kind of guy who doesn't know about it', I hissed, 'there are a few things you could learn from Jack. My phone number's on _his_ fridge', I smiled, 'maybe next time'

Then, I got back into the car and Wheeljack speeded off. I breathed out, rubbing my face.

'Really?', he asked.

'Yup', I nodded. It was funny, how I even had Ratchet's comm.-link on _my _fridge. Let alone Jack's.

'That was pretty good', he complimented, and I ran my fingers through my curls with a sigh.

'I dunno. I just got angry about that whole Jack affair, and maybe I overreacted. I mean, I don't really _know _Vince, I just judged him for how he behaved towards me. I guess, I could give him a chance, talk to him...'

Wheeljack laughed, and I turned red.

'What?'

'You're too good a person. It's quite funny, you're a heartless bee, then you drop the exterior of the girl-tank and you're a softie. Vince is an ass. Get used to it', he said surely.

'Stop reading into me', I scoffed.

**Well, I'll split this here, folks, it's awfully long :D yay! Review for more! **

**Also, this might be my last update, I'm offline for five days now. So, REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**kk, I'll post one more, but ONE more! :D yay!**

We kept driving, until Jasper had vanished in the distance. I relaxed in my seat, when I realized something.

'Hey, Wheeljack?', I asked.

'Yup?'

'Uh, sorry I'm in your seat', I said, blushing in shame. He chuckled.

'It's okay, kid. I don't know what Bulk and Bee have against it, as long as the human keeps his/hers feet to himself/herself', his voice was smiling, so I also smiled.

'Phew. I mean, I was thinking it's like sitting on your lap'

'I dunno, kid. You're a nice girl, I like you, I guess I'm okay with that'

'Thanks', I pecked the Autobot symbol on the wheel like I was kissing his cheek, and laughed, he did, too. Suddenly, I saw a red car before us, and for a second I thought it was Vince – but no, too... buffed.

'Ah, the pretty boy', said Wheeljack casually, but there was something dangerous in his tone. Then, I saw the red European car transform at 270 mph, roll over his shoulder and stand up, blocking out way.

He was rather small for a Cybertronian, but absolutely gorgeous. His red paintjob was buffed to a perfect shine, his shoulders had yellow accents on them, and his face was a pale white. Then I looked into his optics, two red rings with a large retina – quite unique, compared to Wheeljack's or Optimus'. _Knockout, _the name appeared in my mind, but I didn't say it out loud this time, _the medic. _

'Get out', said Wheeljack, and I jumped out just before he transformed and his facial cover snapped closed. He pulled his beautiful black katanas off his back and leaned forward, staring at the Decepticon, 'Knockout', he growled.

I hid behind the Bot, taking a few steps backwards. Damn. A 'Con. A'cona'cona'cona'con. Crapcrapcrap.

'Hello, Jackie', said the medic, and one of his hands turned into a spinning saw, 'you got yourself a pet, huh?'

'Shut your European face', hissed Wheeljack, shifting his body weight to his left foot.

'Hey!', I put my hands on my hips.

'Oh, European too, darling?', Knockout raised his optic rims in interest, and Wheeljack punched him on the jaw. He flew backwards. I put my phone to my ear.

'Yeah, Ratchet? Hi?'

Bee answered, beeping.

'Morse code, dude!', I called over the sound of the clashing robots.

'=oh, right. Hi='

'I need a Bridge. Jackie's fighting Kay-O'

'Oh come on, Wreckers don't call for- - - OUCH!'

The green, spiral portal opened before me. I hung up and looked over my shoulder.

'Jackie!'

'You gotta be kidding', he said, and Knockout drove away with a screech.

'Come on, tough guy', I nodded at him, and we both walked into the portal.

'No running, not in my book', he poked a digit at me.

'It's called tactical retreat', I stuck my nose up high, crossing my arms. Suddenly, Jack ran up, holding Raf's laptop.

'Wow, you guys _rock!_', he cried, turning the screen towards me. Wheeljack got down on one knee joint to see. Sierra had already posted the videos, and half of Memorial High had apparently seen them. Wheeljack and I looked at each other, neither of us cross anymore. He put a hand up, I high-fived it.

'You're one kick-ass driver', I smiled at him.

'You're one smooth operator', he smiled back, and I held back a giggle. He stood up, 'I'll be in my chamber if you need me', he added, walking out. I waved after him, then went up the stairs with Jack.

'Yup, that was _awesome_!', Miko sprang to her feet and hugged me, 'I can't believe I thought you were just a boring nerdy girl!'

I put my arms around her too.

'Uh... thanks?', she let go and clapped happily.

'Someone download me a copy. Vince got _owned_', she raised a hand with her fingers bent in the rock symbol.

'Just... don't get deeper into racing, Dinah', said Jack, worry in his blue eyes as he put a hand on my shoulder, 'cos the next step is not really legal'

'My mum's after law. Believe me, I am not getting _near _the wrong crowd', I assured him, nodding, 'and if I do? It's gonna be my own'

He smiled, seeing I was strong enough to take care of myself. Besides – I had Wheeljack!

* * *

When I drove to school on Monday, I saw people almost drooling over Wheeljack's vehicle form.

'Knockout's European?', I asked, my fingers playing on the wheel.

'Yeah, at least that's what I think', replied the mech.

'He is _hot as hell_', I murmed, and the brake pedal struck the floor, Wheeljack stopped with a screech. I raised a hand to my mouth, 'crap, did I say that out loud?!'

'Like hell you did!', he exclaimed.

'_Drive_', I hissed, hearing someone's cursing from the car behind. I looked out the window, 'sorry!'

Wheeljack started up again, trying to find the words, in which he failed miserably. He finally spat out:

'Primus, kid, what the hell is the matter with you?'

'He's a very good-looking guy, actually', I said, a 'not bad' expression on my face.

'Next thing you'll be calling Optimus Prime sexy'

I chocked on the daktyl I was eating.

'Uh... is the comm open?'

'No, just us'

'Then: da!'

'What do you mean by, 'da'?', asked the deep, vibrating voice I knew very well, coming from the speakers. Wheeljack started giggling like a retarded seal. I started rhythmically hitting my forehead on the wheel, each hit accompanied by a 'crap'.

'Nothing to worry about, Prime', said Wheeljack, and _then _offlined the comm. I kept hitting my forehead, and then finally rested it.

'You are such an asshole, Jackie', I muttered.

'Oh I love you too, dear', he laughed and we arrived at Memorial High. He parked, driving in backwards, and I got out, on my way kicking him one last time. He squeaked an 'ow'. I saw Jack and Arcee, and the boy caught up with me.

'Morning!', he smiled.

'Morning. Where's Miko?', I looked around, looking for the Japanese girl.

'She's already here, today is Asia Day. first of the Continent Week', he explained, 'well actually, both the Americas are taken as one and Antarctica is skipped, so it's a school week'

'Oh, right', I nodded, and we went together to my locker. I opened it, and a piece of paper fell out, 'huh', I said in surprise, picking it up. It was from Vince. "RACE ME?", it said, and on the other side I found his phonenumber.

'Let it go', shrugged Jack, 'what's in it for you?'

I started fanning myself with the paper, looking at him.

'Adrenaline', I smiled.

'Come on, it's stupid', he put a hand on my shoulder.

'That guy embarrassed you, in front of _Sierra. _Don't you wanna pay him back?', I tilted my head. He rolled his eyes.

'He isn't worth it. It's what I learnt from Team Prime', he said quietly. I realized, he somehow resembled Optimus. I nodded.

'Yeah, okay', I bit my lip, 'but I was thinking, maybe there's more to him than meets the eye.', I added and closed the locker, walking away with my books firmly pressed to my chest like they could pretect me from all evil. I straightened my nerdy glasses, and vanished in the classroom. I didn't look behind.

**hoo-hoo. This is fun. This is really fun! I really enjoy writing this! Okay, so, please let me know what you think! **

**REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay, Dunk234, hi wecome and thanks! This one's for you! :D**

After school, I walked out of the building and saw Wheeljack wasn't there – suddenly, my phone rang. I picked up immediately, seeing the mech's comm-link number.

'Where are you?', I asked, looking around.

'Turn right and into the back street next to your school', he said. There was something in his voice that made me break into a run. I half-noticed passing Vince's car on the way. I turned sharply into the narrow street, and froze.

I saw Wheeljack and Arcee, in their natural forms, the femme was holding Jack. He looked terrible – blood running down from his nose, a black eye. I ran up, shocked.

'Oh God, what happened?!', I cried, and put a hand to the boy's cheek. He groaned.

'Vince's boys happened', growled Arcee, 'if only I could, I'd- - -'

'You can't', said Wheeljack sternly, putting a hand on her shoulder. His optics were worried.

'That bastard', I growled, my fists clenched, 'get Jack home'

'Good idea, his mom's a nurse', nodded Arcee, and transformed. Jack hardly got onto her, having problems with keeping his balance. Wheeljack also changed into a car, and opened a door, but I shook my head.

'Take care of Jack... and Arcee', I said, pushing him, 'go'

'Okay', he sighed heavily, and drove off. As soon as he was out of sight, I felt electricity go through my spine. It had been acting quite strange in the past days, with this information out of nowhere, and now this... this feeling of fury.

I marched back to the school, and up to Vince's car. By it, I saw a few boys my age. My legs kept walking, I felt an overpowering signal coming from my spine. I stopped a few inches from the biggest one of 'Vince's boys'.

'Did you hurt Jack Darby?', I barked, surprising myself.

'Probably', he smiled at me with an eyebrow cocked, 'what are you, his mother?'

I calmly removed my black-framed nerdy glasses, and put them in my purse. Then, I cleared my throat, and sent my fist flying straight into his face in a curved arc. He stumbled backwards, holding his nose.

'Jesus, I think she broke my- - -'

'More's to come!', I hit him again, not knowing what was happening to me, and high-kicked him so that he smashed against the red car. He groaned. The others jumped to hold me back, but in a few seconds they were on the ground, muttering and swearing. I raised my hand to look at it, and saw it was dislocated. The pain struck me a second after that, but I blocked it out. With my left, I pulled the keys to Vince's car out of the front pocket of the big guy's jeans.

'What are you- - -', he began, but I dug a knee into his broken nose.

'Go to sleep', I said tiredly, and with my left hand holding the car keys started scraping my number out in the flashy paint job. A terrible sound filled my ears, but I didn't care. In huge numbers, I engraved it in the side of the car. Then, I threw the keys back to the big guy.

'You will pay for this, New Girl...'

'My _name _is Dinah Lake. Sue me', I growled, walking away.

* * *

After about two streets, I started shaking. My hands were out of control, I felt sick, the pain from the dislocated hand overwhelming me. What the hell was _that? _I had just beaten up Vince's friends. I never get into fights! Never! I lost my balance, it was getting dark. I collapsed onto the street and leaned against a building, holding my wrist. My entire spine seemed to vibrate, sending electricity through my body.

'Jesus...', I muttered, closing my eyes tight in pain. What was going on with me?

I took my phone out, and clicked the first number. No, not my mom.

'Optimus? Are you at base?', I asked, my voice little above a whisper.

'Is something the matter, Dilah?', his voice filled me with confidence. He had such a beautiful voice...

'I... I need your help', I said, taking deep breaths and pressing my hand to my chest.

'Where are you?', he seemed stressed, and I heard the clatter of metal that accompanied a transformation.

'Track my coo- - - somethings', I muttered and dropped the phone, my eyes closed by themselves as I passed out.

**Woo-hoo! Well, this is it, folks... remember:**

**reviews =inspiration = chapters**

**Brain working equation of Transformette. Please, respect it! Your comments are really constructive! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hoo hoo hoo I am an owl XD**

**no, not really**

**more of a bat**

**what sound to bats make? isn't it like, ultrasound? okay, it might be too late for writing my brain's on overload. **

I woke up for a few seconds lying across two seats of a semi truck with darkened windows.

'Hang on, Dilah. I'm taking you to base'

'Thank you, Orion', I said half-consciously. Then it went black again.

* * *

I opened my eyes again in a glass scanner room, lying in my tight top and pants. I got to my feet, holding my head. My hand was fixed, I could move my fingers without problems. I looked around, and saw the worried faces of my friends. Jack was looking a bit better, and I wondered how long I'd been out.

'Hi', I said, 'it's awfully cold in here', I put my arms around myself. I saw Ratchet and Optimus look at each other.

'Dinah, we're heating the chamber up for you. The temperature is 25 Celsius', said Ratchet through the speakers. I quickly went through my inner database.

'Poison reverses hot and cold. Did you test me for poison?', I asked.

'Listen, Dilah...', Optimus sighed, 'on our computers, your DNA... it wasn't DNA'

I opened my mouth.

'Uh... what?! What else can it be, a little twisted ladder of candy corns?!', I yelled, leaning against the glass.

'To the scanner, you appear as a Cybertronian. The DNA is Cybernucleic acid', replied the medic. I turned and started walking around the room, gesturning.

'That's impossible! What, you mean- - - WHAT DID THE GOVERMENT PUT IN ME?!', I screamed, looking at them again.

'We got a consultant', answered Ratchet, 'you appear to have a metal spine'

'It was a top-secret surgery, iridium implant...', I shook my head, 'untested treatment'

A man walked out of the lift, and ran down the stairs. He stopped, staring at me. He was middle-aged, dark-skinned and black-haired.

'Agent William Fowler?', I said, like before the name popped up in my mind.

'Delilah Lake', he nodded, 'the experiment'

'What the hell do you mean, 'experiment'?!', I banged on the glass with my fist, but it was bulletproof. I sighed, pushing my glasses up my nose.

'This girl... she took part in a project, Deux Machina', explained the man, 'we implanted her with your CNA, so that the iridium would properly bind with her cells. I imagine she's got it in every bone now'

'Why didn't I know about this?!', I asked, my voice still filled with anger.

'Your parent did, and legally, that's all that matters', he pointed a finger at me.

'So my mom knows about the Bots?', I gasped.

'No, no, not so much. Just basics on living metal', he replied.

'And why didn't _we _know about this?', asked Wheeljack, crossing his servos.

'Optimus gave us the sample willingly, with no restrictions as for its use', shrugged the agent, 'it was a trust test. That year, the girl was twelve', he nodded at me, 'and she was dying. It was her only chance, and our opportunity to try out a new idea. The project was abandoned a year after that, all samples of your CNA destroyed, but she remained'

I slid onto the floor. God. The iridium, it was... everyhting about that surgery was a lie. And my mother knew it.

'But all this information, I- - -', I shook my head.

'It's very likely you recieved a tiny bit of Prime's memory... and a tiny bit of goverment records', said the agent, shaking his head in speculation.

'What did they do to me?', I said, my voice trembling.

'Listen, Delilah..', he said, lowering his voice, 'it's all highly classified, I don't get access to everything'

I swallowed, clenching my teeth and fists for a second. Then, I breathed out.

'Fine. Thank you, Agent Fowler', I managed finally, 'but last night... or whenever it was... something activated itself in my spine'

'You were spending a lot of time with Cybertronians, maybe something encoded in you, a program, fired up', he suggested. I bit my lip.

'What kind of program?'

'It's very possible that- - - agh... your operation took place when we weren't sure whether we could trust the Autobots. The project itself was abandoned, but whatever it was, it's still in your spinal cord. I don't know what we could do with CNA, but...'

I looked at the metal lining of the glass sliding door intensely. Then, I put a hand forward pointing to it. I made a gesture sideways, and the door moved with it. I looked at my hand, walked out, and took a close look at every shocked face. Tears came up in my eyes, my lip started trembling.

'What have you done to me?', I whispered. Then, I pointed to Optimus, and raised my hand delicately. He went clear off the gorund, floating where my gesture put him. He looked around in surprise, and at the ground that wasn't touching his feet anymore. Then, I set him down, and my fingers turned to claws. He raised his hands to his throat, struggling from something invisible. I let him go immedaitely, covering my mouth and nose with my hands, and starting to cry.

'Jesus! I'm sorry!', I sobbed. He landed with a crash, and fell to one knee joint, holding his throat.

'It's... it's okay, Dilah', he managed.

'Don't you see?', I wept.

'She was created as _a weapon _agianst you', said Fowler gravely. I felt two warm, huge hands pick me up. I looked up, into Wheeljack's blue optics. He was... smiling. Delicately, that pretty smile I liked so much.

'Kid, it's okay', he said quietly, and raised he to his chest, 'really. It's all okay'

I felt new tears and put my hands and face on his sparkchamber, closing my eyes. His hands covered me.

'Come on. You're a total kick-ass now', he laughed and looked about the other Autobots, 'yeah, be silent. That's gonna help', he barked.

'We're just... surprised', Arcee raised both servos, 'I mean, we...', she looked at Optimus.

'I... we'll talk this through. Dilah', that name he called me made me feel warm, 'go rest'

'Okay', I muttered into Wheeljack's huge chest.

**...**

**review! Let me know what you think about all this! And Alex, yah, I hope the way I used your idea doesn't irritate you :) ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait, **

**But I am currently working on a Deadpool fanfiction. Sorrysorrysorry!**

**Anyway, let's do this! I'm sorry the chapter's so short, but it's late and my eyes are closing by themselves. **

I asked Ratchet to Bridge me home that night. I just needed to think some things through. He got me a few streets away from my block, and I started to walk, feeling cold. I looked around – nothing suspicious. I acknowledged all the cars around me, going over every detail – and then I saw him. A slim, deep purple-black car with an orange accent on the front. The thing that caught my attention was the fact it had no VIN – and a car without a VIN is most certainly _not _a car.

I was about to stop to look at him closer – but he transformed before I was given the opportunity to do so. It was a Vehicon, I figured, and it wasn't here to talk about romantic movies. To my great regret.

He outstretched a servo to grab me. I raised my hands before me, and, to my surprise, his hand bumped off an invisible barrier. Only then I remembered the 'gift' I possessed, and grinned. He gave me a confused look, and I made a gesture with my hand as if I was punching him. His head flew backwards, followed by the rest of the body, after the invisible blow struck him. I was really just manipulating the metal in him to my will; but it was _so much _more fun to do it this way.

I kicked high, and he bent in half, falling to his knees. With my force, I pushed him further down, pinning him to the ground. I walked up and put my hands on my hips.

'Beaten by a girl', I said with an eyebrow cocked. I made his face strike the ground, leaving a few cracks in the road. Ooops. I then lifted him into the air, 'now transform. Transform, scrapbag!'

After a few seconds, the Vehicon returned to his black car form, still hanging in the air with his wheels turning pointlessly. I put him back on the ground, and he speeded off immediately, dust coming from under his wheels and making me cough. When it settled, I smiled to myself for a second and turned to go to my house – and then, as my adrenaline level went down, I felt incredibly tired, as if I had really lifted that heap of metal on my own back. My eyes began closing by themselves. I straightened my glasses and walked home, stumbling on my own feet. Only I can do that.

I sighed. That big an attack was foolish. What if I kill myself one day? I didn't know, but preferred to stick to the little things for now. I opened the gate with a simple gesture of my finger, for a second lifting it out of the hinges and walking in. It fell into place with a clang, as I got into the lift and rang the bell.

My mom unlocked the door and walked away without opening, I pushed it and waved at her. She had headphones on, so she just waved back. I vanished in my room.

I was operated to destroy the Bots. To kill my friends. I could lift and strangle Optimus Prime if that was my wish. I could defeat Megatron with a gesture. I could do so many things, that I couldn't decide. I sighed, putting a hand to my face, and with the other pointed to the clock. It floated up to me so that I could see.

It's best to exercise this 'gift', I finally established, to see how much metal I can control without getting too worn out. After lifting Optimus _and _that Vehicon guy, I was _exhausted _and knew I should not repeat such actions. I looked about my room, searching for anything – and saw a metal bracelet on the table. I looked at it intently and pointed a finger at it. It slid across the table, and floated up onto my right wrist. I laughed happily.

It felt like I was almighty. I bit my lip in the smile, lifting a coin – but just then, I fell asleep, and the coin struck me painfully between the eyes. Fortunately, in my deep sleep, I didn't feel it. It just appeared as an apple falling onto my head just like Isaac Newton's. I dream strange dreams.

We all know the apple story is bullcrap. But, somehow, I like it anyway.

**...**

**Review if you liked this! :3 sorry it's short, but even Batman has to sleep sometimes, and so do I, his loyal student. Check out my Deadpool fanfic if you like dear old Wade, do it anyway if you don't. Why on Cybertron not? Lol...**

**So yah, ba-bye, I hope I'll see you soon. Write to me, talk to me, peoples! Constructive criticism rocks, in my opinion, so go ahead, I can see them Traffic Graphs you know and I can see you there, reading my fic... smiles! J**

**Transformette, over and rolling! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait, been working on that Deadpool fic. Looking good! Please check it out sometime!**

**So yah, last chap Dinah fell asleep after kicking some Vehicon ass. Smiles!**

I opened my eyes. It was time to face school once more.

Damn, I'd rather fight a 'Con again.

'Time to get up!', cried my mom, and I sprang up from my bed, hiding my phone under my pillow. I had thought the matter through - and wasn't willing to tell her that I know that she knows what they really did to me in that spine surgery.

'Yo', I said, and rolled onto the floor. From there, I slowly got up and walked into the kitchen, my back bent and eyes half-closed. I didn't speak much, just pulled a natural joghurt out of the fridge, ate it without really feeling the taste and went back into my cave to pack. My mom was also busy, preparing for work. I got dressed, took my rucksack, and went downstairs into the garage. I forgot the keys to the garage, so I had to go back again.

I was really exhausted after that fight.

'What took you?', asked Wheeljack, revving his engine.

'I'm just a little sleepy', I fell into the driver seat, apparently sitting in his lap. My rucksack slipped under my feet, I breathed out. My door closed by itself, and Wheeljack drove out, into the sunlight. I pushed my sunglasses on. Ah, Nevada.

'You sure you're okay?'

'Yes, _dad_', I rolled my eyes, 'geez, relax. I'm not a baby girl, I'm just not overexcited about school'

I could sense him shrug as he stopped on the traffic lights. He kept silent for a few moments, but then spoke again, clearing his throat.

'Duckie?', he asked, an annoying nickname he somehow liked. Probably cos it rhymed with 'Jackie'.

'What', I didn't even try to make it sound like a question.

'You kind of beat up a few boys and scratched Vince's car, a little bit, um... well I just thought they might make you answer for it', he said, as if he was a little ashamed. Despite my fatigue, my lips formed a delicate smile. I lifted a hand, and the two empty dog tags on my neck arose, floating up to my eyes. I made them twirl.

'I don't think it's going to be an issue', I said, 'Jackie, on Earth, it's how you win respect, you know?', I let the tags go.

'Not something Optimus would agree with'

'Despite however pointedly you... pointed out, it doesn't seem like you're one to agree with all that he says', I grinned. He really knew how to make me smile. The mech chuckled.

'Did his memory tell ya that?'

'Nope. Common sense', I laughed, leaning my head back, 'don't worry, Wheeljack. I'm gonna be fine'

'You know who to call', he added all the same.

'Ghostbusters!', I cried, lifting my hands with my fingers bent into the horns sign Miko used so often. Even though the mech had no idea what I meant and was probably searching the database for any psychic illness that matched my sympthoms, he laughed with me - for no reason. We just make each other laugh, I guess that's what friends do.

* * *

We arrived at Memorial High, I got out of the mech's vehicle form and shut the door. And, to my half-surprise, saw Vince's boys - like I'd grown used to calling them - standing by a very large black jeep with flames painted on both sides. I tilted my head. Wait. There was one new one, who seemed to lead them. Vince was not around.

'Ditch school, ride with us, won't cha?', smiled the new one, showing straight white teeth. He was kinda hot.

'No thanks, good girl alert', I smiled back, patting Wheeljack one last time and setting of in the direction of the school, swinging my hips. The boys went after me.

'You race pretty good', said another, 'for a _good girl_'

'I am _not _interested', I rolled my eyes. Jesus, here I had moral affairs with my own humanity, Cybertronian warriors and government issues, and I really had to talk to those dudes. Wait, was I actually talking to them? God, it had already begun.

'Come on. After school?', smiled the first guy. Teeth, I thought, rhymes with Hampstead Heath. From that moment, I called 'im Heaths.

'Maybe', I muttered, and turned my face, searching for Jack with my eyes.

'Okay, see ya', grinned Heaths. Vince was nowhere to be seen - but I noticed Jack, and trotted up to him. Before I knew it, my arms were on his neck and I was hugging him.

'Hi', he said, when I let go.

'Hi', I smiled, pulling the rucksack up on my shoulder.

'What did they want?', he nodded after Heaths and the boys, who were talking a few meters away.

'Just driving', I shrugged, rolling my eyes, 'where's Vince, by the way?'

'Oh, he's still having his car fixed after what you did', although he was trying to hide a smirk, he wasn't doing well. I bit my lip in a smile, lowering my eyes modestly.

'Well...', I laughed, and opened my locker, my upper part disappeared fully in it. Jack leaned on the row of green lockers that followed mine. When I got out of the abyss of my stuff, I jumped with surprise at the sight of Miko.

'Good morning!', she exclaimed.

'Hello, Tokyo', I raised my eyebrows, still a little taken aback. The girl looked sideways, then back at me.

'Bell rang. Computah-class', she said with a fake Boston accent, 'Jack and I wantcha on ah team'

'Cool', I shrugged, 'but we'll pull Raf into it, right?', I gave her a sleek smile. The two answered with the same, leaning in as if we were plotting on a master plan to take over the universe. I thought it would be quite funny to see the mech known as Megatron and the SIC Starscream to spend their time planning their own evil deeds just like this - half-hidden in a green locker, chewing on Miko's fruit jellies.

Computer science - I thought about the tech in my spine and bones, and almost burst out laughing, watching what the teacher was trying to tell us. But it seemed to make Miko feel lost, so I kept quiet and helped her by tossing her my notes once in a while.

**Sorry. This wasn't a very thrilling chap, I guess, but I needed a little 'life' in it to show how Dinah's life is changing. Thanks, and, from Half-Black Heart Studio, this was Transformette just for you! **

**You know the rules - review for more chapters! Really, it means so much to me and improves my writing. **

**Thanks again and see you soon! **


	10. Chapter 10

'Jackie?', I asked, walking up to my white Christmas-coloured car. He revved his engine, and I hopped in with a laugh. I was feeling much better after getting an A in '_Computah-class_', and working with Miko and Jack had been fun.

'Hey, Dinah', cried a male voice, which I immediately recognized as that of Heaths', 'up for that race?'

I rolled my eyes with a sigh.

'I told ya brother, not tonight', I have him a charming smile from inside my car, my fingers playing on the wheel.

'Tell Vince I asked about him', I nodded and touched the gas, which then was pushed down by Wheeljack. He was silent for a bit too long as he took me to base. I leaned back in my chair.

'What is it?'

'Why don't you want to race, Duckie?', he asked, as if it had been bothering him for more than a while.

'Are you crazy? I'm a good girl, Jack', I crossed my arms.

'You beat up guys bigger and stronger than you. You scratched Vince's car. I don't think you qualify anymore, girl', he said, stretching the words of the last sentence. I bit my lip, considering.

'Hmm...', I said, 'wait a minute, did I give Heaths my phone number?'

'Yeah. It's on Vince's car'

'Well then he'll call me if he really wants to race', I smirked dangerously, Wheeljack chuckled, putting the pedal to the metal. I let out a cry of victory, enjoying the speed. I tried to hold my hair together, laughing.

* * *

I saw Jack, Miko and Raf along with the Bots walking around the base, doing stuff. Bumblebee and Raf were playing video games, Bulkhead was apparently just sitting and listening to music. Ratchet was by the monitors, well... Monitoring. I got out of Wheeljack's vehicle form, he transformed and looked down at me.

'See you later, Duckie', he smiled at me and pulled his katanas off his back, apparently willing to go training. 'Bulkhead?'

The large mech did not respond, caught up in some heavy metal song.

'BULKHEAD!', yelled Wheeljack, clenching his fists and leaning forwards. The huge Bot jumped, his hand turned into a wrecking ball.

'What?!', he cried in a bit of a squeaky voice.

'Wanna go train?', asked Wheeljack innocently. Bulkhead gave him a glare and sighed heavily.

'Damn you, Jackie', he rolled his round optics, but nodded and the two mechs walked away. I was left to my own device, so I trotted up to Optimus' chamber, hoping he'd be there. He was still teaching me about Cybertron, and that femme Elita-One.

Good for me, the door opened by itself. Well, half-good, because Optimus didn't seem to notice me at first and almost stomped my sorry ass into the floor. I screamed something like 'peanuts', random, anyway, and he picked me up with a sorry expression.

'Please forgive me, Dilah, it was very careless of me'

I crossed my arms in his hold.

'Yeah, like you're hardly ever careless. Sorry for creeping up like that. I was going to talk to you', I said, gesturing with my right hand. The large mech nodded.

'Of course. Let us return to my chamber', he proposed, and I smiled. He sat me down on his desk, I put my knees under my chin.

'Orion...', I found it far easier to use his old name, something to do with me getting scraps of his memories and stuff, 'actually... Today I wanted to ask you, why didn't you allow Jack to race with Bumblebee? Bee's a truly kick-ass driver, there is no way Jack could've gotten hurt. So why not?', I shrugged my shoulders, looking up at him.

'We are Cybertronians. Our skills and power are not to be used in such causes', he replied calmly, as if teaching a child. He always took that tone, but it wasn't patronizing or condescending - he was kind, open, like a mentor.

'I thought the Bots have free will', my eyebrows drew close in puzzlement.

'They do. But try know that I am not happy with such behaviors', he said simply.

'And that's all it takes? Orion, truly, you have divine power over the Bots. They would obey your every wish, and die for you in combat'

'With the exception of Wheeljack', pointed out the leader.

'Yah, but he's one of a kind', I laughed, and to my surprise, the Prime smiled.

'You ask these questions because you wish to race yourself, don't you, young Dilah?', he asked, but there wasn't a note of criticism in his tone. I decided that a) I have principles and will not lie b) you can't lie to someone like Optimus-Goddamn-Prime anyway.

'Yeah', I admitted, lowering my eyes.

'It is your choice, however I would advise against it. But I would also like to inform you, I have no intention of treating you like a human, because human you are not', he leaned forward, so that I could see his optics well, 'you are stronger. You have a part of me in you', he nodded slowly to emphasize his words.

'It's probably a dumb thing to say... But Orion, you're probably the closest thing I have to a father', I sighed, letting my hair fall and cover my face. I felt like a ball, squeezed in such a position on the large desk.

'I can only hope that I can be a worthy one', he gave me that half-smile again, and I smiled back.

'Thanks, Orion. For taking me in'

**I'm so sorry about the wait, but I'm so busy :( well here you go, another chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. If you did (or didn't) let me know why please! :) yes, that means: punch that review button for me! REVIEW, FOLLOW, and the other two of four boxes. From Half-Black Heart Studio, Transformette! **


	11. Chapter 11

**hi, and sorry for the wait. Working on FictionPress instead of here :3 lol well sorry about that, and here is the next chapter for the Idea. Smiles! **

23 hundred. I smiled at the mirror.  
Red lipstick, black eyeliner.  
Leather jacket with sharp metal elements on the shoulders. I was ready. I felt like I could do anything, I even had some motivational music on in the background. I took the red lipstick and with a long move of my hand wrote 'I love my life', on the mirror. I'd always wanted to do that. My phone beeped, and I saw it to be Jackie. No, not Darby.

MY Jackie.

'Huh?', I asked, holding the phone up to my right ear with my shoulder.  
'Where are you?', he asked, a note of annoyance to his usually relaxed voice.

'Making up', I laughed, using my own-creation term. I could almost hear optics rolling.

'Come on, before I change my mind', he sighed.

'You won't', I knew how excited he was, almost as much as me. I snapped my purse closed and ran downstairs, throwing a few words and a smile at my mom. She smiled back, nodding.

Obviously, she had no idea about the whole thing.

Garage. Street. Highway. It all passed me in a half-dream, and the only thing on my mind were the words: 'this is the life'. So wild, so bright, so... Alive.

'You're looking happy', commented Wheeljack, as he drove up to the ring.  
'I feel free', I sighed, closing my eyes.

'Who'd think a teen good-girl like you would love racing so much', he chuckled, and I too felt a bit amused.

'Only with you', I answered, stroking the wheel delicately.

'Aw, aren't you the sweetest thing', he said with a smile in his voice, leveling us with the other cars wishing to compete in the race. I saw the guy I nicknamed Heaths to my left, and Vince, on my right. They both looked at me with a grin.

'Look who's gone down the bad path', said Vince, leaning out of the window.

'I don't mind, as long as you can't keep up', I gave him my perfect winning smile and I heard the gunshot. The cars set off with a roar of engines, well, in Wheeljack's case - a low, deep purr. In a few seconds we had reached a seemingly impossible speed.

I smiled, my stomach filled with lovely little butterflies, even though I didn't remember eating any this supper. Wheeljack laughed, passing Vince, and leveled with Heaths.

I winked at the boy, as my guardian Bot went even faster, leaving a huge cloud of orange dust in the air.

Suddenly, I saw a car nearing us. It was a red Aston Martin V8, which I immediately recognized to be Knock Out, the Decoeticon medic. I felt (somehow) Wheeljack tense up, so I put my hands on the wheel.

'Calm down, he's just having fun', I rolled my eyes.

'Really?', he asked in a tone filled with pain.

'Of course not!', I laughed, and undid my seatbelt, leaning out of the window. It was dangerous, but I trusted Wheeljack to catch me. The others were far behind, so after a quick look at our surroundings, I put a hand forward.

'Hey, Kay-O!', I yelled over the engine. He pulled up easily.

'Well hello, darling. Wheeljack, is that you?', asked the car in a pleasant manner.

'Evening', growled the mech. I smirked.

'Knock Out, have you ever been cheated out of a race?!', I yelled the question so that he would hear me.

'What are you...? What-', he began, but too late. I outstretched my fingers and with power of will, pushed him off the road, and into the orange sand. He spun a few times and was forced to stop, by that time we were far ahead. I laughed, getting back into my seat.

'That was a bit childish, but made me feel so much better!', I sighed in delight, closing the window.

'Optimus would be disgusted', replied Wheeljack, trying to hide his own satisfaction.

'Yeah, but Optimus isn't Primus, you know', I pointed out, crossing my arms on my chest.

'Finally, someone who understands', laughed Wheeljack, 'I used to have a lot of issues with that when I first came to Earth. How everyone follows him blindly, you know'

'I guess he just has that aura', I shrugged, the night felt quiet. The others were far behind, and I could see the large white face of the moon. We drove silently for a few moments, then I spoke again.

'Wheeljack, why didn't you ever race before?', I asked, looking at the desert.

'Perhaps I was unsure... And you gave me courage', he said calmly, in a very un-Wheeljack kind of way. I smiled.

'Me? Little old good girl me?'

'Yeah', he said seriously.

'You know what, Jackie?'

'Hm?'

'For a badass Wrecker an' all... You're one big softie'

* * *

The others soon caught up with us and we passed the finish line only a meter faster than Vince, Heaths and the other participants. All except for Knock Out, who was probably enjoying a buff.

'And the winner is... DINAH LAKE!', yelled the speaker (he should probably be called the yeller) and a cheer broke out - not so large, because few laid bets on Wheeljack and me. That was soon going to change. I smiled charmingly at Vince and Heaths, who seemed absolutely stunned.

'Wow, you were amazing!', cried the red-haired boy. I winced and tried to mask it.

'Thanks. I'll see you at school', I said, turning and leaving them with their mouths agape. Wheeljack was parked a few meters away - I grabbed my share and got onto his 'lap', counting it. He waited patiently until I was done.

'Tonight was fun', he said finally, 'and that's quite some cash you got there'

'Yeah, I don't really know what to do with it', I sighed, putting my hands on the wheel and pretending to drive off, 'I got everything I need. Maybe I'll just donate it'

'That's a nice idea', he complimented, and his voice was happy as if I'd passed a test. I gave the money a final glance and realized that I truly had no use of it - the reason teens were so greedy was the fact they were unhappy. And I was anything but unhappy, with Wheeljack, Optimus, the Bots and other humans by my side. Nothing bothered me, not even the fact my mom lied about the spine surgery. This day was perfect - and I just wanted it to stay that way. This was one of the few nights when it actually did.

Wheeljack drove me home, and stopped on our parking space.

'So I'll be going back to base, huh?', he asked, and transformed to look me in the eyes.

'Yeah, I guess so', I nodded, walking up with a smile. In the garage, he had to bend down enough for me to be able to hug him, pushing my cheek against his. 'Thank you, Jackie', I said quietly. He stroked my back carefully, so as not to hurt me by accident.

'Thank YOU', he replied with a smile and transformers back. Anyone passing would have probably laughed at the girl hugging her white, red and green car tightly. The mech chuckled one last time and drove out, leaving me. I waved until I couldn't see him anymore and headed home, feeling great.

**yay! Well what an aww chappie. At least that's what I think - what about you? PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
